basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
2011-12 NBA transactions
This is a list of all personnel changes for the 2011 NBA off-season and 2011-12 NBA season. Retirement Head coach changes ;Off-season ;In-season General manager changes ;Off-season ;In-season Trades Free Agency ;Note * * Played overseas during the lockout. 10-day contracts A player can sign a 10-day contract beginning on February 6. A player can only sign two 10-day contracts with the same team in one season. If the team want to retain the player after the second 10-day contract expired, the team has to sign the player for the remainder of the season. Released Waived was waived by both the Golden State Warriors and the Houston Rockets.]] was waived by the Orlando Magic.]] was waived by the Phoenix Suns.]] ;Note * * Released under the amnesty clause in the new CBA, which gives teams an one-time option to waive a player's remaining contract from the salary cap. Training camp cuts The following players were signed and invited to the training camp but were waived before the start of the season. D-League assignments Each NBA team can assign players with two years or less of experience to its affiliated NBA Development League team. Players with more than two years of experience may be assigned to the D-League with the players' consent."NBA Collective Bargaining Agreement Seen Giving Boost To NBA Development League". NBA.com. Turner Sports Interactive, Inc. December 8, 2011. Retrieved December 9, 2011. ;Note *Numbers in parentheses indicates the number of assignments a player has received during the season. Going overseas The following players were on NBA rosters at the end of the previous season. Many players signed with teams from other leagues due to the 2011 NBA lockout. FIBA allows players under NBA contracts to sign and play for teams from other leagues if the contracts have opt-out clauses that allow the players to return to the NBA if the lockout ends."FIBA: NBA stars can play overseas". ESPN.com. ESPN Internet Ventures. July 30, 2011. Retrieved August 2, 2011. The Chinese Basketball Association, however, only allows its clubs to sign foreign free agents who could play for at least the entire season. Chinese nationals are exempt from this rule; this allowed Yi Jianlian to return to the NBA upon the end of the lockout. The list also includes unsigned 2011 draft picks who signed with teams from other leagues, but excludes unsigned 2011 draft picks who were already playing overseas before the draft. Before and during the lockout ;Note After the lockout Draft 2011 NBA Draft , first overall pick by Cleveland]] , second overall pick by Minnesota]] , fifth overall pick by Toronto]] , sixth overall pick by Washington]] , eighth overall pick by Detroit]] , ninth overall pick by Charlotte]] The 2011 NBA Draft was held on June 23, 2011 at Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey. In two rounds 60 players were selected in the draft. 27 of the 30 first-round picks signed rookie contracts and were named in the 2010–11 season opening day roster. 21 of the 30 second-round picks also signed rookie contracts, but one of them was waived before the start of the season and became a free agent. 12 other draft picks were unsigned but their draft rights are still held by the NBA teams. First round Second round Previous years draftees was drafted in 2009 by Minnesota.]] Notes }} References ;General *Transactions: 2011–2012 Season. NBA.com. Turner Sports Interactive, Inc *2011 NBA Free Agent Tracker. Sports Illustrated. Time Warner Company *NBA Development League: 2011–12 Assignments. NBA.com. Turner Sports Interactive, Inc ;Specific External links *Transactions: 2011–2012 Season at NBA.com *2011 Free Agent Tracker at NBA.com *NBA Trades and Transactions at ESPN.com Category:NBA Transactions